Quest-ek
A lap általánosságban szól a Questekről. Lásd még Quest (Egyértelműsítő lap) A Questek (küldetések) olyan egymásba függő feladatcsoportok, melyeknek a teljesítése öt perctől néhány órán át (vagy akár napokig is) eltarthat. A questek kezdőpontjait egy kék csillag ikon jelzi ( ) a Minimapodon. A feladatok teljesítése után különböző mennyiségű tapasztalati pontot kaphatsz a skilljeidre (képességeidre) vagy új területeket érhetsz el, amik csak ezen feladatok elvégzése után válik elérhetővé. .]] 2012. Szeptember 26.-ig a játékban összesen 186 quest szerepel, ebből 20 free (ingyenes) és 166 csak member-ek számára elérhető. Az összesen megszerezhető quest point-ok száma 336. Az ingyenes játékosok 43 quest pointot gyűjthetnek össze. Az utolsó kiadott quest a RuneScape ingyenes verziójához a Rune Mysteries, a member verziókhoz kiadott utolsó quest a Rune Memories. Az 50. quest a Legends' Quest 2003 Augusztus 20.-án került a játékba, ami a RuneScape 2 előzetes kiadása volt. A 100. quest a Recipe for Disaster nevet viseli, ami gyakorlatilag 10 quest az egyben 8 subquesttel a könnyűtől a nagyon nehéz minősítésig. A kiadási dátumokat az Új questek listájában találod meg. A memberek által elérhető ajánlott questek listáját pedig itt találod. Questek listája és Segédletei Questsorozat Sok quest által alkotott sorozat, melyeknek a cselekményvonalai kapcsolódnak egymáshoz. Gyakran az előrehaladás lineárisan történik, azaz a questhez szükséges egy azt megelőző quest teljesítése, bár vannak kivételek, melyeknek a cselekményvonala külön szálakon fut. A Jagex nagyon sok kezdő questet átdolgozott az évek alatt. Az utóbbi egy évben az átdolgozási folyamat felgyorsult, több mint egy tucat questet dolgoztak át, némelyeket többször is. A questsorozatok többsége egy helyhez kötődik, a teljesítésük pedig az azon a helyen történő feladatok megoldását követeli. Például West Ardougne teljesen elérhetetlen amíg bizonyos fokig nem teljesítetted a Plague questsorozatot. A teljes questsorozatok listáját itt érheted el. Jutalmak Completing a quest results in rewards. Jutalmak Skill szintek A questek, amelyekhez a legmagasabb szint szükséges: * Bár a legmagasabb követelmény, ha 62-ről bónuszolod. Branches of Darkmeyer-hez 63 a követelmény ** A Fur 'n' Seek wishlist teljesítéséhez szükséges. *** Míg a legmagasabb combat level követelmény a quest teljesítéséhez 130, a quest cape megszerzéséhez 158-as combat level szükséges. **** While Guthix Sleeps-hez követelmény a The Ritual of the Mahjarrat, az utóbbihoz 275 quest pont a követelmény, 270 a While Guthix Sleeps-hez, ami 5 quest pontot ad. Blood Runs Deep-hez szükséges teljesíteni a Fremennik Province Tasks összes könnyű, közepes és nehéz feladatát Egyedi quest skill követelmények Quest Cape of Accomplishment Azok a játékosok, akiknek a quest pontjai elérték a lehető legmagasabbat, viselhetik a Quest Point Cape-t. A Cape of Accomplishment-t megvásárolhatod a Wise Old Man-től 99.000 coinért. Bár, amikor új quest érkezik a cape és a hood automatikusan lekerül a karakterről és nem viselhető egészed addig, amíg a játékos nem teljesítette az új questeket. Ha az új quest kiadásakor a játékos inventory-jában nincs hely, a cape és a hood a bankba kerül. Amennyiben a bankban sincs szabad hely, akkor a Wise Old Man-hez kerül, aki ingyen visszaadja. Ha a játékos különböző módokon több szettet szerzet és sem az inventoryban, sem a bankban nincs hely, akkor a Wise Old Man csak egy szettet ad vissza. The cape does not count towards trimming Capes of Accomplishment, it does count towards Cape rack limits on senior capes. Quest ikonok A "Quest overview" ablakkal rendelkező questeknek egyedi ikonjai vannak. Ezek csak a következőekre vonatkoznak: * Minden quest és ünnepi quest, amit 2010 Máricus 15.-e után adtak ki (The Blood Pact után) * Pár régi quest, amit az új formátumra alakítottak át 2009 December 15 (Cook's Assistant, Ernest the Chicken, Rune Mysteries, The Restless Ghost és a Sheep Shearer) * A két quest, ami free-to-play-é változott 2010 Június 24.-én lecserélve az eltávolított Myths of the White Lands-t és a Swept Away-t Ezen ikonok a quest overview ablakban és egy kis dobozban jelennek meg a questre vonatkozó NPC-knél és objektumoknál. Nincs arra vonatkozó információ, hogy az összes quest megkapná a jövőben ezt a tulajdonságot. File:Quest overview - The Void Stares Back.png|A The Void Starese Back quest overview ablaka mutatja a quest ikont File:Right-click quest icon - Swept Away.png|A boszorkány Aggie Draynor Village-ben, mutatja a jobb klikkes quest ikont a Swept Away questhez File:Objective-Love Story.png|A Love Story quest mutatja a már eltávolított Objective system-et Lásd még *Questsorozatok listája *Quest segítség (befejezettlen) Jagex hivatalos programja, ami információt nyújtott, ha egy játékos elakadt a questben. *Miniquest *List of quest release dates with release dates in reverse chronological order; includes RS update. *List of recent music with names of songs released with quests and other updates *Tears of Guthix - A Distraction and Diversion greatly influenced by quest points. *Tasks *Skill Pure - Lists the quests that do not reward or require combat skill experience for skillers. *The Champions' Guild *The Heroes' Guild *The Legends' Guild *Quest Experience Rewards - This is a list which shows which quests give experience points in specific skills. It also states the amount of experience given, and is listed by skill. *Quest Music Rewards - This is a list which shows the amount of music unlocked during the quest. *Quest List - The page that describes the in-game interface and its sorting features. *Adventurer's Log/Quest complete - The list of Adventurer's Log messages that come after the completion of quests.